Mysteries From the New Girl
by Deutschkatz
Summary: A request from Lady Espelle. It's a Yamrika [YamatoRika]. Rika is the new girl at Odaiba high with a bad attitude and secret. Will Yama help her out with his feelings towards her? R&R! Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Well, I got this request from a friend, and how could I turn it down? And besides, who doesn't like a good challenge ^-^? Ah, anyway, a couple notes. I'm putting Rika-chan in Odaiba, so as not to confuse myself. Yama is 18 and Rika is 17. I'll be talking about American style high school, so please forgive me! My Japanese culture is not too great anymore.  
  
WARNING! As so not to get myself killed, K.T. gets to write the first review as part of her wishes ^.^'' So if you want to review [which I hope you do!], wait until you see Lady Espelle/K.T. Le Flay [did I get that right?] has written.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, Rika, or Yamato, or any other character or place in this fic! All that is mine is the story plot, and that belongs to me, so don't steal! Danke schon.on with the fic!  
  
Yamato's POV: The halls of Odaiba High were the same crowded mess as they always are after the second lunch period on Friday. The noise level was enormous, and I could barely hear the words that my friend Taichi was saying. "What?!" I yelled for the hundredth time.  
  
Before Taichi could answer, a hush fell over the crowds around us. Confused, I looked up and saw people clearing from the middle of the hallway against the walls and lockers. Walking down that clearing was a creature that stopped my breath. Her hair was fiery red with slight hints of honey blond. Icy, violet eyes fixed in front of her, starting straight ahead coldly. Pale skin was made brilliant white with the deep green uniform forced upon every Odaiba High student. It could only be the new girl, Makino Rika, the Digimon Queen.  
  
"Whoa, I don't think I'd ever want to mess with HER! What a creep!" Taichi said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.  
  
Rika was rumored to be a very dark and cruel girl. She had no friends and rarely talked. Rumors had said that the 17-year-old was chased out of Tokyo where she had lived because of some "complications" she had caused. And yet, none of these could be proven.  
  
Taichi gave me a strange look and opened his mouth, only to be cut off by the bell. Glad for it, I said "bye" and left for my sixth period World Lit. class. As usual, I made it by the tardy bell.  
  
Mr. Meyers promptly got up to take role, just as the door opened again. Everyone turned to see who it was.  
  
"Miss Makino, you must get here earlier. This is your second tardy," Mr. Meyers said to the red head.  
  
"Gomen, Mr. Meyers, it wont happen again," the girl said, barely above a whisper as she took her seat in the front corner by the window.  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
As attendance was resumed, I unconsciously stared at Rika. I studied her bored face as she concentrated on little doodles she made on her notebook. She suddenly looked up and gave me a cold look. Embarrassed, I turned away.  
  
Even with my gaze turned to my desk, I felt those violet eyes burning into me, never letting go of my mind, trying to take my thoughts. This continued throughout the lecture that Mr. Meyers tortured us with. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the eerie feeling was an ever-present aura in my mind. I was glad when the bell finally rang. I grabbed my bag and practically ran out the door to get to my next class, away from Rika. *~*~*~*~* Rika's POV: As the bell rang at the end of sixth period, I slowly picked up my backpack, still holding my gaze on Ishida Yamato as he ran out of the room.  
  
As I turned to leave myself, Mr. Meyers called out, "Ms. Makino!"  
  
I turned to him, annoyed. "Hai, sir?"  
  
"Rika, promise me you'll be here on time tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
"And that you won't concentrate on Mr. Ishida instead of the lesson?"  
  
Feeling the blood rush to my face, I turned my gaze to the ground. "Hai, sir," I said, trying to keep the hatred from my voice.  
  
"Okay, you may leave then."  
  
"Arigato, sir."  
  
I rushed from the room, digging my keys out of my purse. I had sixth and seventh periods off and I gladly went home every day at this time. When I finally reached my little black Station Wagon, I madly pulled out and went home, most likely almost killing a dozen people on the little neighborhood streets. I didn't give much thought about it. My mind was only on Ishida Yamato.  
  
Ishida Yamato, the heart-throb of every girl who set her eyes upon him. Almost like an ancient Siren, using his voice to bring flocks of them from all over Japan, maybe further. How disgusting! And why had he kept his eyes on me in class? To what purpose would my presence bring such attention? The plot of a cruel joke being made? Mocking me? Who knows?  
  
My thoughts on the boy dissolved when I reached my house. Looking in the garage, I saw that mom was going to be working late. When I got inside, I found a not taped to the TV stating she was going to have to work late and then go to dinner with her boyfriend.  
  
Another lonely Friday night, only to have me end up at some club and become drunk or high by the end of the night from depression.  
  
Like it really mattered. Loneliness was the norm for me here. I hate Odaiba! At Tokyo I was someone. I had friends. I was the Digimon Queen, known by millions for my skills at the Digimon Card Game.  
  
But, it was my own fault that we had to move here. My own stupidity. Why..how..could I have done it?! Now I get to pay for it.  
  
My heart sinking, I walked into my room, turning on the radio and laying down on the bed. My last thought before surrendering to tears was, "You idiot!" Then my mind went blank, except for the memory.  
  
PUH, I tried so hard not to type in German for you guys! Well, may not be the most exciting beginning, but I promise that I'll make it better! So, what is Rika hiding? Any ideas? ^-^ If you're curious, continue reading as I keep posting! Hope you like it so far K.T.! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I FINALLY got Chapter 2 written. So sorry for such a long wait! There has been a lot of stress with school and some personal things that have been holding me down. Not to mention I was struggling to get into the non-existing male part of my brain to get into Yama's POV's. But, I did it! A little short, but I'll make up for it in time! Enjoy! *~*~*~*  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
"Come on, Yamato, you need to get out and have some fun!" Taichi begged.  
  
"Tell me why I should waste my time at some club tonight," I said, closing my locker and turning to my friend.  
  
"You need to have some fun! It's been about half a year since you've done something other than practice, play at your concerts, and study! Come on, please? And think, you might meet a really cute girl!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "So? Maybe I'm just too busy."  
  
Taichi gave me the most pathetic look. "Yamatooooo!"  
  
"Fine! Just stop whining and giving me that stupid look! What time and place?"  
  
With a triumphant grin, the brown-haired boy said, "How 'bout 8:00 at that new place in town?"  
  
"Whatever. Sayonara, baka."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I walked out of the school to my light blue van and left, grumbling and cursing under my breath. How come that boy had me wrapped around his little finger? Cursing some more at my own weakness, I roared off down the road for an early band practice. *~*~*~  
  
Riaka's POV:  
  
I had cried and buried myself in self-pity for about two hours before stepping into a trance-like state, starting at the wall (A/N: if you find this hard to believe, I've done this much longer before! -_-''). Only after about ten minutes of this did I glance at the clock. Around 4:10. Reluctantly I stood up and went to the kitchen to get some water. I felt rather dizzy from my burst of emotions. The feeling forced me to sit down. To keep my mind preoccupied, though of what to do tonight. Of course I had to get out of this godforsaken house. I felt too closed in. And I had to stop thinking. Thinking only brought trouble. Well, there was a new club in Odaiba. It was supposed to be good from what I heard in school. Yes, that is the perfect place. What time did it open? Eight or so, I think. Great.  
  
Starting to feel hungry, I got up to dig through the cupboards and refrigerator. Nothing good. Then I'll just have to get something later or go without. Like it really mattered. I had gone entire weeks without eating much. (A/N: yet another thing I'm famous for doing.). Instead I will just take a bath. Yes, wash my thoughts away.  
  
Once again I stood up and headed to the bathroom, stopping at the linen closet for a couple towels. When I reached the bathroom, I immediately turned on the faucet to a hot setting and poured in some bath oil. While waiting for the tub to fill, I glanced at myself in the mirror. How pathetic I looked! My face was streaked with my tears and flushed pink, and my eyes were still badly bloodshot. I looked just like that night when.no! Stop! I can't think of that! That is all in the past; over with!  
  
The tub was filled, and so I quickly undressed and slipped into the relaxing water. All thoughts and feelings disappeared with the sweetly scented steam. This is now. *~*~*~*  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
The second I was inside my apartment, I threw everything down and sank into a soft chair. How I managed to survive the horrifying band practice, I do not know, but I'm only thankful for it being over.  
  
I simply could not concentrate on the music. My mind kept wandering. Nothing felt right. I had no feeling in the lyrics, no attachment as there should have been. It was so alien coming from my mouth, my tongue like steal that could not bend to shape words. And to make things worse, each time I closed my eyes to see those words in my memory archive filled perfectly with each song I have ever written, I would se the cold stare coming from two icy, violet eyes. I would feel a chill run down my spine, causing me to freeze in mid-song. The other band members were getting angry and frustrated over it all, and so I had called practice off early, much to their joy.  
  
I don't understand why I'm letting that girl get to me so much. Perhaps Tai is right. I have been overworking myself too much. I must be becoming utterly paranoid. This night out might actually do good for me. At least that is my hope. 


	3. Chapter 3

Whew, okay, I've been in a storm of personal problems, so you all must forgive me for not being able to update this story right away, but I have done it again! And I have more chapters to type up, so just hold on to your shoes! So, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and hopefully I will be able to get more up soon. -Deutschkatz *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Rika's POV:  
  
I had let an hour and a half pass by as I soaked in the warm water, totally out of touch with my thoughts and the world. (A/N: if you think that's impossible, try me! ^_^'') But now it was time to come back to reality and be angry and depressed with everything once again. Damn it all!  
  
With a towel wrapped around my dripping, slim body and another twisted around my wet hair, I retreated to my room for a fresh set of clothes to change into for the night. Rummaging through my closet and drawers, I produced a nice duo of black, skin hugging pants and a black spaghetti-strap shirt. Normally I would probably go for some little dress to keep me from burning in the overcrowded dance clubs, but since it was supposed to rain a little, I decided I didn't want to freeze if it was a cold April shower.  
  
When I had changed, I still had a lot of time left. I hated feeling so bored! My bitterness grew. Why did things always have to be so bad for me? In Tokyo friends always surrounded me. How ironic that I had wished at the time I could have been left alone. Ha, what a laugh! Now look at me, sitting here in Odaiba, sulking and pouting that nobody was here to talk and be my friend!  
  
Slowly and without thinking, I went to my bed to drag a box from under the low frame. Opening the lid, I gazed down at the first photo. I was in it, smiling happily as I kept my balance on the back of a boy with short, dark- brown hair. It was taken not too long before the move, before everything broke apart.. *~*~*~*~*~* Yamato's POV:  
  
"God, I must be insane." I muttered, realizing I was halfway through the weekend's homework. "What the hell am I doing working on homework on a Friday afternoon?! Ugh!" I threw down my pencil and snapped my binder closed. Then I started pacing around, rubbing my temples. I had to get out of here! It was only a little before six, maybe I can get some fresh air before subjecting myself to the crowds.  
  
Grabbing my jacket, I headed down the stairs and onto the crowded sidewalk. I walked straight through without a care. Everybody was much too busy with their own concerns that they just naturally stepped around me. Only once did an elderly man mutter something angrily when I accidentally bumped into his arm. I just ignored him and walked on aimlessly.  
  
When I finally snapped back into reality, I realized that I was in the Odaiba shopping district, a couple shops down from one very familiar flower shop. I could see the pink neon sign flickering on the large display window, tinting the carefully assembled Easter display. Nothing less than perfect from Takenouchi Sora. I walked forward, reluctantly, as if my feet had a mind of their own. Looking into the window, I could see the red head with a spray bottle in hand, buzzing around each flower giving little squirts of water as her mother stood behind the counter, talking to a male customer. My eyes fixed on Sora, a curtain of sadness and despair handing over my mind. Sora and I had been in love for such a long time before we got together around two years ago. I had never felt happier in my entire life than when I was with her, holding her every day and every night. Everything seemed so perfect, and I had even given thought to proposing to her within a few months on our anniversary. But just last month everything changed. It was so quick that I can hardly recall what happened. All I know is that one night we were waling quietly and happily through the park, the next day at school we got into a stupid argument over some little thing and everything just ended. It is as simple as that. I regret it so much. My whole world was with her. She gave me my strength and my life. I couldn't look at her until right now. I-I can't stay here! I still love her, but it is done. She turned around, looked right into my eyes. Nothing.there is nothing in them for me. Just hate. Choking back a sob, I turn and run. It doesn't matter where, just as long as I'm gone from this pain! God, what the hell is wrong with me?! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now coming up! It has taken me a while, and I apologize very much for the delay. There are some things that are not going well for me, and I felt that it wasn't a good idea for me to write. But, now I am back up and running, so here we go! Okay, this chapter has more mature content dealing with drugs and attempted rape, so if you do not wish to read on, I advise you to do so. I don't want to receive any reviews that are screaming at me for offending someone. You have been warned!!! -Deutschkatz  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4  
  
Rika's POV:  
  
I decided to leave at 7.30 (A/N: you will have to forgive me for some changes that I have made to my writing style. I have just spent a year in Germany, and I have gone through a ton of changes, writing style is one of them. I have found that instead of the colon, a period is used for time, and I find it to be a whole lot easier myself ^_~) to make the walk to the main Odaiba nightclub district. A light drizzle had started to fall, so I pulled the collar of my black leather jacket up under my loose, long hair. I did not need to do so, but it seemed to be such a natural habit. The heavy heels on my shoes could be heard a little over the thinning crowd of pedestrians starting to take shelter from a sure hard rain shower. I continued on without a care.  
  
As I got closer to my destination, the ground started to light up from bright neon signs, the noise level picked up greatly, and the heavy smells of hard, cheap liquor and marijuana hung in the air.  
  
"Hey, Rika!" I looked up to a boy my age in full black leather, spiked jet-black hair, and numerous piercings and tattoos. "Yuri, I should have known you would be here. God knows I can smell you a mile away, you fucking pot head," I said dryly, looking at the joint wedged in his mouth. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked, twisting his head sideways. "Never mind, dumb ass."  
  
He shrugged off my words and smiled. "So, whatcha here for? Wanna join me for a smoke?" "Nah, maybe later. I want to go dance for a while." "'K. You know where to find me." I nodded and turned, rolling my eyes.  
  
Ly Yuri was probably the only guy in this stupid city to want to be with me. His brain was so screwed up that it didn't matter whom I was. Though, it was great to know him every now-and-then. He was always willing to share his stash of joints or alcohol for free. Well, almost. He always thought that his "good deeds" would help him score a night with me in his bed. Thank god he was always so out of it that he'd always forget by the time I was ready to go.  
  
I got into the short line of the club and waited my turn to pay. At last I stood in front of the counter manned by a boy perhaps in his twenties with greasy bleached blond hair and dirty and torn T-shirt. "ID?" He said in a monotone. I gave him my school ID impatiently. His eyes scanned over my information and grew wide. So he has heard of me. "'K, you're clear. $12." I handed him the cash with more annoyance. "Thanks, and don't do anything stupid, huh?" "Fuck you," I muttered as I entered the building.  
  
The moment I opened the door, I felt the force of the music. The sound of the unrecognizable heavy metal song was accompanied by flashing colored lights. I smiled as I headed to the neon lit bar. The girl bartender looked up at me with a smile. "Hey, what can I get for you?" "Give me whatever is cheapest," I answered. She nodded and poured me my drink while I dug for the money to pay.  
  
After chugging the strong, cheap alcohol, I felt the slight buzz go through my body. I smiled. Great, now I could dance without a care. I stood up and headed towards the growing group of dancers to start my night of fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
"So, whatcha think, Yama?" Taichi asked me when we entered the jammed club. I looked around and shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better." Taichi rolled his eyes. "Of course. You've been in all the best clubs since you're Mr. Big Shot Rock Star." "So?" "Errr.." "Never mind. Come on, baka, don't you have all the chicks to impress?" The other boy's chocolate-brown eyes lit up and swept the dance floor as he started drifting there. I on the other hand decided to sit at the bar and relax a while.  
  
"What can I getcha?" I slender brunet behind the counter asked. "Got any mineral water?" "Yeah, hold on a sec." The girl walked to a refrigerated box and took out a bottle, then headed back to me. I paid and turned around in a bar stool to observe Taichi.  
  
I found him talking to a petite blond, trying to impress her without much luck. I chuckled seeing him start to dance wildly and she looking like she was about to scream and run off. Slowly I got up and headed to the pair.  
  
"Tai, I would stop before you get a hernia or something," I said. Taichi and the blond turned to me, a little startled. "What is that supposed to mean?" Taichi asked, annoyed. "Oh, nothing. So, who's your friend?" The blond looked me up and down with obvious interest before her emerald eyes settled onto mine. "I'm Julia. Se Julia." "Nice to meet you, Julia." "What's your name?" "Ishida Yamato." Her eyes grew wide. "Ishida Yamato the singer?" "Hai." Julia let out a high-pitched squeal and turned to Taichi. "Why didn't you tell me you are friends with Yamato?!" "I.erm." Taichi stammered, looking at me angrily. I smiled back in silent mockery. "He only wanted to be a good friend. He knows that I need to get out of the spotlight sometimes," I pitched in. Julia smiled. "That's so sweet! Hey, you wanna get a drink, Taichi?" Tai's eyes lit up. "S-sure!" As the two walked towards the bar, I gave Tai a wink and walked to the wall to scan the dancers.  
  
My eyes wandered tiredly around the sea of dancing, laughing teens. It was no different from any other club scene I've ever been to, only this time I wasn't performing in front of a bunch of crazy fans. It felt nice, however, not to be noticed. I could feel normal for once. As my eyes rolled around, something caught my attention. A familiar head of red hair? I focused on the girl and my breath stopped.  
  
"Oh shit!" I muttered, seeing Rika. I remembered the cold glare from her in class and became a little more nervous. As the music slowed down, she started walking towards the bar. I watched her order some type of alcoholic drink and start sipping at it. A few minutes later, I saw another familiar face walk up to the girl. Ly Yuri? What the hell would that junkie want from Rika? Curiously I walked up to the pair, close enough to hear, but far enough to not be seen. Rika seemed surprised as well to see Yuri. "Yuri, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Yuri smiled dumbly. "I wanted to see you dance. I have always wondered if you are as sexy as I think you are." Rika rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." "Well, that, and I wanted to know if you want that smoke now?" he said with a shrug. The girl sighed and gulped down the last of her drink. "Fine, where to?" The smile grew wider on Yuri's face. "Come on and I'll show you."  
  
My throat tightened. I know that the girl would rather have me dead, but something made me nervous. I couldn't, wouldn't let Yuri do something to her. Looking around, I saw Taichi glued to Julia on the dance floor. "Sorry, Tai, but I have to leave early," I muttered, walking briskly behind0 the pair walking out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rika's POV:  
  
I walked beside Yuri, feeling the rain pounding on my face. Something seemed odd about the boy. I could see it in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't give away my nervousness. He looked at me, his eyes roaming over my body. "Nothing, why?" "It's nothing." He smiled a little and kept walking. I followed, clutching my arms across my chest trying to keep warm. "How much longer, Yuri, I'm fucking freezing my ass off!" His gaze turned to me again. "Just a little longer." I continued to follow him out of the bright party scene into the dirty, rundown old Odaiba. My nerves grew. Why would he take me here?  
  
Soon we stood in front of a shabby old house. "Home sweet home," Yuri announced, grabbing my arm and pulling me around the side of the house to a dead backyard littered with empty beer cans and cigarette butts. "Just lovely," I muttered, kicking a can. "Glad to know you like it," Yuri replied, plopping down on a greasy, dirty mattress under a dying tree. "Come, sit down."  
  
I gingerly sat down, pulling out a pack of my own cigarettes and lighting one. "So, this is where you live?" I asked after a drag. "Yeah," he said, lighting a cigarette of his own. "Who live with you?" "My mom." "Yeah? Where is she now? I don't think anyone's home but us." Yuri shrugged. "Who knows, but I'll bet you the bitch is off fucking around with some biker." "What a nice thing to say of your mom." "It's the truth." We sat silent for a while in our own little worlds.  
  
"Yuri, why did you take me here?" I asked at last. He looked over at me. "So we could have some privacy." "There are other places we can go." "Yeah, but I want something that I don't want anyone stumbling on and ruining." "Huh?" He turned to look at me. "I think you know what I mean." His eyes turned to my body. He stamped out his cigarette and reached out to my shoulder. His rough fingers moved the straps to my shirt and bra before moving his hand down to cup my breast. Alarm shot through my body as I slapped his hand off.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. He laughed and pushed me down on the mattress, lying on top of me to keep me down. "What you think, bitch? I'm getting my dues from you." He planted his lips on mine in a rough kiss, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth as his hands went under my shirt, unclasping my bra and fondling my breasts. I screamed and started beating on him, but he just laughed and started to unzip my jeans. Every second felt like an eternity as I fought uselessly against him, feeling totally helpless and hopeless.  
  
"Get the fuck off her!" someone yelled. I felt Yuri's weight being thrown off me and I looked up to see who was there. All I could see was the back of a blond male about my age. Yuri looked up to the other boy in rage. "Who the hell are you?!" "Like it matters to you, asshole!" That voice sounds so familiar.. "Whoever you are, I'm going to kill you!" Yuri jumped up and charged at the blond, throwing wild punches. The blond made a swift kick into Yuri's gut and punched his face. I heard a strange squishing sound and saw blood run from Yuri's nose. Yuri screamed, covered his face, and fell to the ground. The other boy gave one last kick before turning to me. "Come on, Rika, hurry and get up!" My eyes grew wide as I recognized Ishida Yamato, though I quickly got up and ran with him away from the house. Far, far away. After what seemed like hours of running, we stopped. We were in a park.  
  
"Rika, are you okay?" Yamato asked gently. My emotions caught up and I burst out crying, falling into his chest. He put his arms around my trembling body and waited patiently for me to regain control of myself. Finally I stopped crying, though I still continued to tremble. "Everything's going to be alright now, Rika. He can't hurt you now, I wont let him." I looked into Yamato's icy-blue eyes. I saw concern.concern for me? "How did you find us?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. "I saw you at the club talking to him. Something made me nervous when you left with him, so I followed you." Nervous? For me? "Why?" He looked confused. "I don't know. I just felt like something was wrong." I nodded. "Would you like me to take you home, Rika?" I looked at him a little nervously, then nodded. "Hai, please?" "No problem. We're not too far from my apartment, so I can drive you home." I followed Yamato cautiously and got into his can. I gave him directions to my house and within a few minutes we were there. He walked me to the door. My mom was not home yet. It was only 11.25, she would not be home for quite a while. "Arigato, Yamato-san," I said to him. He smiled. "There is no need to thank me, Rika. And you don't need to be so formal." I nodded dumbly. "Do you think you will be okay?" Yamato asked. "I think so." "Okay, but just in case you need me, here is my phone number." He took out a scrap of paper and a pen and scribbled the number before handing the paper to me. "Call whenever you want or need. Don't worry what time of day or night it is, I will be there for you right away." "Arigato." He smiled. "Good night, Rika. Take care." "Good night, Yamato." All of a sudden, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me in return. When I let go, he slowly went back to his van while I went inside. I watched from the window as he left before I walked slowly to my room and changed out of my clothes, throwing them across the room. Then I collapsed into bed. It took me a long time to finally drift into a dreamless sleep.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here we now have Chapter 5. I wanted to put this up on my birthday, but things did not turn out as I had planed and I had only managed to remake my bio, and then I had a whole bunch of things that went crazy with school and my health. So, now I will post this up and give all you readers what I've been promising! -DK  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yamato's POV:  
  
"Where the hell were you Friday?" I looked up to Tai, a bit startled. "Huh?" "Why did you just leave me at that club?" "I-something important came up." "Something more important than me?" "Hai, Tai. I needed to do something." "Like?" I got up uncomfortably from the stair I sat on in front of Odaiba High and started walking inside, Taichi following close behind. "Taichi, I can't tell you now." I looked up and saw Rika at her locker. My mind suddenly shot to Friday night. The poor girl looked so weak today, as if something was torn apart from her. Rika slammed her locker shut and turned around. Her eyes met mine. I smiled a little and her cheeks turned a bit pink as she smiled back a little before moving towards our class. Overhead the bell rang. "Listen, Tai, I'll talk to you later, but I don't want to be late for class." "'K, but call me ASAP." "Sure, sayonara!"  
  
I rushed to my literature class and took my seat right away. I looked over to Rika, who sat looking out the window in her own little world. The tardy bell rang and kids poured into the room along with Mr. Meyers. Meyers looked around for attendance and seemed a little startled to see Rika. "Ms. Makino, you made it on time today!" he exclaimed. Rika just gave a little shrug and nod in reply, then looked down at her notebook. "Okay, everyone, turn in your textbooks to page 79. Who would like to." I barely paid attention to the lesson as I wrote on a clean sheet of paper, glancing up at times to make sure Mr. Meyers didn't notice me. When I was finished, I had five minutes left of class, so I copied down the homework assignment and chewed impatiently on my pen. When the bell finally rang, I quickly gathered my things and got up. I walked past Rika's desk and dropped the folded note on her desk. I turned before walking out the door and saw her pick up the note. She looked up at me, her eyebrows arched in confusion. I smiled and mouthed, "read it" before turning and walking to my next class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rika's POV:  
  
As soon as I packed my stuff and headed to my car, I started to read Yamato's note. Why he would ever take the time to write me a note I had no idea, but I would soon find out. In the privacy of my car, I unfolded the note and read carefully:  
  
"Rika,  
I'm sure you would rather forget about Friday night, but I want to make sure you are okay. I wont get personal and ask or force you to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me, I promise. And I want you to know I haven't told anybody. It is not because I am scared of my image, but because I know it was hard enough to go through and you don't need people bothering you. Tonight I have a band practice [big surprise.] from 3.30-6.30 in the gym. If you can meet me there, that'll be great.  
  
Yamato"  
  
Putting the note down, I thought for a few minutes before finally leaving. When I reached my house, I changed into a plain black dress and ate a little before trying to start some homework. At 5.20 I heard the front door open. Looking up, I saw my mom and her boyfriend come in. "Rika?" my mom called. "I'm in the living room." She peeked in. "Hey, sweetie. I just wanted you to know that Lee and I are planning to go to a café for a while." "Okay, mom. I have to go somewhere at 6.30 myself." "Okay, just don't stay out too long." "I wont." "Bye, Rika." "Sayonara."  
  
I watched as she and Lee left and I fell back into the couch cushions. It was only 5.30 and I wanted to leave now. Or I would just wait until 6.00. Gah! What's with me?! I'm never this anxious! Sitting back up, I started to work on homework some more. Math formulas raced through my head, taking away my anxious feelings. When I glanced back to the clock, I saw it was 6.10. I quickly put down my work, grabbed my purse, and started my drive back to Odaiba High. The traffic was fairly light, so I made it with five minutes to spare.  
  
Walking to the gym, I could hear the sounds of instruments pounding throughout the building. Touching the handle, I could feel the strong vibrations rivet through my fingers that soon hit my body when I opened the heavy door and walking into the large gym. A stage on the other end held the band, practicing for a gig most likely coming up. Yamato stood at the front center of the stage, eyes clasp shut, brows knitted together as he strummed the bass guitar, singing passionately of lost love and the frustration he felt. Much different from what I have heard from him before. As the song ended, his eyes fluttered open and instantly focused on me. Glancing at his watch, he turned towards the rest of his group. "'K, guys, that was great. Let's meet again the day after tomorrow, same time here," he said, swinging his guitar off his shoulder and setting it gently in its case. As the other band members cleaned up themselves, they cast confused looks in my direction. Ignoring the looks, I waited till Yamato and the others were finished and I was alone with my caller.  
  
I got up and walked to him. "So, you want to talk to me?" Yamato nodded. "Hai, if you have the time?" "I think I do." "Okay, let's sit and talk." We sat down on the bleachers facing each other, I waiting to start. He sat silent for a moment, apparently finding words to start. Finally, he looked me in the eyes and said, "Rika, I'm a bit worried about you." My eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Huh? Worried about me?" "Hai." "Why?" "Just.I don't know.It's just, you seem so different, like.you aren't as strong as you were before." "Why are you worried about that? Shouldn't you be happy about it?" He shook his head furiously. "Of course not! Why should I be happy that you lost a part of something that is vital to you?" "Vital to me?" "Yes. People may not realize it, but you need to be strong in order to survive. You don't take shit from people, and so they know not to mess with you." "Uh-huh." "And.it makes me so angry that you lost a quality that makes you who you are because some motherfucker tried to take advantage of you!" My eyes widened in surprise to see the raw anger in his. "Yamato, you don't have to worry about it. Just forget about it, please."  
  
"No, how can I?! Rika, I know that something is wrong and this hurts you more than you may realize." "But Yamato, it is not your problem! I don't need you playing the father in my life! It is nothing, and I'm nothing to you!"  
  
With those words, I jumped up and started running towards the doors, tears welling in my eyes. But, Yamato was much father than I am, and so he easily caught up to me, lightly grabbing my wrist and stopping me in my tracks. I turned to him in defeat. "Yamato." "Rika, please. I cannot forget. I don't know why I need to care for you, but I do." All of a sudden he got down on his knees, still holding my hand, as if proposing marriage. I stared at him, my surprise plastered to my face. "Rika, please let me help you and be there for you?" "O-okay." "Arigato, Rika. You can count on me for anything." I nodded dumbly, still in a daze. "May I leave to think things over?" "Hai." I turned to leave, but just as I was about to pass through the door, I stopped and turned to the boy. "Arigato, Yamato." With those words, I left to ponder all of this discussion. 


	6. Chapter 6

After so much time that I have had to deal with school and short computer time, I am now in college and have my own computer to work with and I set my own times, so now I'm up and running with my new chapter. My apology to the long wait, but now I am able to put in more. Now on to chapter six! Enjoy!

Rika's POV

I can't understand what is going on. I don't know how I feel. I'm just...scared, but intrigued. Yamato is so much different from everyone else. He is so...sincere. I can trust him, I think. He cares for me. He wants to protect me. He wants me to be me.

Ishida Yamato, do I dare let you in my life? Do I dare want you to see who I am? Can I be your friend? Maybe...I can. I can let this happen. Even if I do get hurt again.

--Next day--

Sitting on the steps of Odaiba high, I waited for my target. It was a half an hour till classes begun and I hoped to catch him beforehand. Looking up I saw him. So, I got up to greet him.

"Konnichiwa, Yamato," I said to him.

Yamato looked at me and smiled. "Rika! Konnichiwa!"

"Do you have some time?"

"For you? Always!"

I had to smile. This would work. Something inside me told me.

"What's on your mind, Rika?" Yamato asked, brushing some hair out of his face.

"First, thank you for everything that you have done. Most people would not care."

"Most people are assholes, Rika. You don't have to thank me. What is the rest?"

"I was wondering...could we be friends?" I felt a blush in my face.

He looked surprised for a moment before his smile grew. "Hai! I wouldn't have thought of anything better!"

A smile formed on my own lips. "Arigato, Yamato."

"There is no thanks needed, Rika!"

"Okay." Overhead the bell rang. "Aye! I have a Chem. exam next! Sayonara, Yamato!"

"Good luck, Rika! Sayonara!"

Yamato's POV

Walking through the cafeteria, I searched for a good spot to sit at. Suddenly I noticed Rika sitting at a table by herself. My heart jumped as I walked to her.

I was a pleasant surprise when she asked if we could be friends. She had looked so happy, and I could feel myself reacting with it. I wanted to dance, in all honesty. I had never felt anything like that from another person; not even with Sora.

"Why are you here all alone, Rika-chan?" I said to her. She jumped a little as she turned to me.

"Yamato! Man, you scared me!" She smiled, nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Rika-chan. And you can call me Yama-chan if you like."

She laughed a little at that. "Okay, Yama-chan it is."

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you like. But what about Taichi? I bet he'd be more fun to sit with."

"Taichi can live without me. I'd rather sit with you."

She smiled. "Arigato."

"How was the exam?"

"It was okay. A little harder than I thought, but I think I did well."

"Yeah? You're lucky. I hated the class last semester. At least I passed."

"It seems easy enough to me."

"Lucky, lucky you."

"Eh, I do the work, and it gets me through. What's your best class?"

"Econ."

"Really? I hate it! It's such a pain in the butt for me!"

"Very few people like it, don't worry."

"I won't, I promise."

"What do you do outside of school, Rika?"

"Nothing really. I just hang around the house and work on my homework."

"Do you want to come to my next concert?"

"When is it?"

"Thursday. We're doing a spring concert at the park."

"What time?"

"7.30. It shouldn't last past 9.00."

"Sure, I'll come."

"Great! Don't worry about cost, you'll get a free front-row center seat!"

"You don't have to do that, Yamato!"

"I don't have to, but I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend and biggest fan."

"My...biggest fan?"

"I want your spirit, Rika. I admire your strength. If I'd have that, I'd be a better man."

"Yamato...strength is worthless without a good heart. I need that, but you do."

"Rika..."

"Yamato! Where have you been?" Rika and I looked up to Taichi.

"Right here, Taichi," I said, annoyed.

"Why with HER?" Taichi said. My eyes narrowed at him. How dare he say that!

"Why shouldn't I be with her? Friends should be able to talk, right?" I growled.

"Friends?!"

"Excuse me, I think I should get my notebook for class. Sayonara, Yamato," Rika got up and left in a hurry.

"Ishida, Yamato, what the hell are you to?"

"Yagomi Taichi, what should it matter to you?"

"Yamato, that girl is too dangerous! She'll pull you down and step all over you!"

"How can you judge her like that?! Have you ever sat down to talk with her?!"

"Hell no!"

"Then don't give me that crap! Until you can see who she is, get off her back!"

"What has gotten into you?!"

"Nothing! Now leave me alone for a while!"

Taichi stormed off and I got up to try to find Rika. How can he be so blind?!

I found Rikaby her locker. She looked drained. Damn that Taichi!

"Rika, I'm sorry," I said gently.

"No, Yamato, Don't be sorry. I'm a fool to think I could be friends with you. I'll ruin your life if I stay by you."

"Don't you even think that! All he said was total bullshit! I will not even let you be a little sad!"

"Yamato...why do you do this? You have so much; you shouldn't have me spoiling it all for you."

"Rika, I care about you. I want you in my life. Don't think that way."

"What should I do?"

"Be yourself. Let me in your life."

"Yamato, I'll do that for you."

"Good. Come on, we can go to class together."

"Sure."

Rika's POV

I was Thursday even and I was still getting ready for Yamato's concert. Slipping into my wine-colored dress, I stepped out of the bathroom to head off.

"Bye, see you soon!" I called to my mom.

"Bye, sweetie, don't be so late."

"I wont." With that, I drove to the park, passed though security easily, and settled into my spot. Band members were already getting set up. A few minutes later, Yamato came out. He spotted me, smiled, and hoped off the stage to greet me.

"Hey, Rika-chan!"

"Yamato, are you crazy! These girls will trample you!"

"Not at all! Besides, I'd do anything to see you."

I blushed at that. "Yamato..."

"And I should mention you look drop-dead gorgeous tonight."

My blush deepened. 'Ishida Yamato!"

He laughed and hugged me. "Wish me luck! Talk to you soon!"

He climbed back onstage to tune his guitar. Girls around me screamed his name, but he paid no mind to them. His eyes were only on me. I could only smile with pride.

At 7.00 exactly, he picked up the microphone. "Hey, Odaiba! How's it going?" Screams erupted in response. "Great! We have an awesome line-up set for tonight from our upcoming album. Hope you like it! Now, let's get on with the show!"

The concert started with a lively song called "Pot of Gold". Fans cheered and swayed through the entire show, no matte the style. But almost too soon the concert had to come to an end.

"This last song is very special to me. I recently made a friend in a wonderful girl named Makino Rika. She has made me feel so happy, I made this song for her. Rika-chan, this is called 'White Dove'. Thank you." My heart stopped and the crowd was silent as the soft, sweet song played. At the end, everyone cheered, but my eyes were full of happy tears.

"Oh, Yama-chan..."


End file.
